Observations
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one and progresses forwards. It is mostly going to be from the view of Joey, Pacey, Jen and Dawson's thoughts. As the seasons progress I'll add in Jack/Andie's as well.
1. The Pilot Joey's pov

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my seventh try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one and progresses forwards. It is mostly going to be from the view of Joey, Pacey, Jen and Dawson's thoughts. When I'm near season two story wise I might add in Jack's thoughts as well. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**I'm not sure I like the new girl all that much. Ever since Jen moved in next door to Dawson, it's as though I have become invisible to him. Suddenly he is too busy to notice or even want to spend time with me. I hate it. Dawson and I have been friend since the both of us were in diapers, Pacey too. Now that little Miss New York showed up it's like I don't even exist anymore.**

**Pacey orchestrated a night out to the movies the other night and Dawson took Jen as his date. The entire time, I had to sit there and watch as Dawson attempted to hold Jen's hand. The whole ordeal made me sick. When I tried to call Dawson out on his recent change of behavior he completely denied everything. Pacey seems to think that I am jealous of Jen and her relationship with Dawson.**

**Truth is Pacey couldn't be further from the truth. I'm not jealous of Jen because she is with Dawson and I'm not. I don't even know why I let myself get all worked up over something that Pacey Witter of all people said. As if I could honestly give a rats ass about what he thinks? I'm not sure why I care if Dawson wanted to hold Jen's hand or if they kissed. It isn't as though I wanted to be the one whose hand Dawson was holding. I just didn't want it to be Jen**

**Pacey disappeared halfway through the movie, guess he went off to flirt with our new English teacher. He is such a pervert. What makes Pacey think that he has a chance in hell with Mrs. Jacob's? She is half his age. I ran into him after parting ways with Dawson and he had a real nasty bruised eye and cheek. Apparently Mrs. Jacob's was on a date with her boyfriend. That must have crushed Pacey.**

**It's weird but I almost feel bad for Pacey. He looked absolutely crushed by the whole ordeal. Tonight was one of the rare times that he and I actually got along. It was kind of nice. Pacey was even kind enough to walk me home. I invited him in for a little while and we just talked and laughed. It was surprisingly nice. Who would have thought I could have a goodtime with Pacey Witter as my company? I certainly didn't.**

**Bessie was teasing me when Pacey finally left. She kept joking about how sooner or later Pacey and I are going to collide. When I asked her what the heck she meant, Bess explained how it's 'so obvious' Pacey and I have a thing for one another. Obvious to everyone but me then, I do not like Pacey in that way and I know for a fact that he doesn't like me that way either.**

**Bessie only said those things to try and get a rouse out of me. Unfortunately, it worked. The thought of Pacey and I ever dating, it's so impractical. We're complete opposites who can barely stand one another's presence. Pacey and I can't be in the same room together for five minutes without slinging insults at each other. Bessie just said those things to get under my skin and I was dumb enough to let her. …..(End Joey's thoughts)**


	2. The Pilot: part 2 Pacey's pov

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #2**

**(Pacey's thoughts)**

**I don't get it, I really don't get it. How did Dawson land the hot new girl and not me? From the minute Jen stepped out of that cab from New York, Dawson couldn't take his eyes off of her. It is obvious the guy is crazy about her. Which is great, I'm happy for him. But I can't help wondering when it is going to be my turn. I'm tired of not having a girlfriend. When I met Tamara, I was attracted to her immediately. I thought she was attracted to me as well.**

**Then I find out that she is my English teacher. You would think that would make her off limits to me, but it didn't stop me from attempting to pursue her. I planned a movie night when I learned that Tamara was going to be there. Things didn't turn out like I had hoped. When I went off to find Tamara, she wasn't there alone, she was with her boyfriend. He was not happy to see me either, in fact he clocked me one. **

**That would explain my nice shiner that I am currently sporting. Yeah, that hurt like hell. If I thought that I had a bad night, I can't imagine how Joey felt watching Dawson try to hold Jen's hand all night. It is a shame that I left, I missed quite an argument between Joey and Dawson. Seems Dawson didn't like how Joey was treated Jen and acting towards him and they had words. It is his own damn fault though. Dawson is an idiot. Joey likes him and he is too dumb to see it.**

**Joey can say that she doesn't like Dawson all that she wants, but I know that she is lying. Why else would she be so resentful of Jen? Since she arrived from New York, that girl has been nothing but nice to Joey. She on the other hand has gone out of her way to ridicule and insult Jen. I don't get it. What is it about Dawson, first Jen now Joey? What does he have that I don't?**

**Joey and I actually had a conversation that didn't include jabs or criticism the other night. It was nice. I ran into her while walking home and tending my wounded ego. When Joey saw my battered face, she actually acted…..well like she cared about me. It was nice. I walked her home and she invited me inside for a little bit. Joey was kind enough to clean out my wounds. She was extra gentle when applying ointment so the cut on my cheek wouldn't get infected.**

**Afterwards, we spent an hour or two just laughing and talking. It was fun. I never would have guess Joey and I would ever get along. She's not so bad I guess. I'm still totally going to tease and make fun of her though. That's the nature of mine and Potter's friendship though, we taunt and tease one another, its how we have always been. I'm sure come Monday we'll be back to our usual song and dance of jabs and insults. But it was nice to actually spend time and have a nice conversation with Joey for once. I'm shocked at how much I actually enjoyed myself. …. (End Pacey's thoughts)**


	3. The Pilot: part 3 Dawson's pov

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my seventh try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one and progresses forwards. It is mostly going to be from the view of Joey, Pacey, Jen and Dawson's thoughts. When I'm near season two story wise I might add in Jack's thoughts as well. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #3**

**(Dawson's thoughts)**

**I don't know what Joey's problem is, I really don't. Ever since Jen stepped out of that cab from New York, Joey has been nothing but rude toward her. I don't understand what Joey could possibly have against Jen. She doesn't even know her. Somehow I don't think that Joey really wants to get to know Jen, let alone give her a chance.**

**I wish that I knew what Joey's deal was. She all but ruined my first date with Jen. If I didn't know any better I would think that Joey was jealous of Jen. That is impossible. What possible reason could Joey have to be jealous of Jen? She and I are only friends, nothing else. Maybe Joey is just feeling a little left out these days is all. But how is that my fault though?**

**Jen has gone out of her way to be nice to Joey. She simply doesn't want to have anything to do with her though. Joey can be severely stubborn when she wants to be. It has to be a Potter women family treat. Joey's mother was notoriously stubborn when she was fighting cancer. Unfortunately for Joey, her mother wasn't strong enough and she passed away when she was only thirteen.**

**Ever since her mother passed away, I have watched Joey grow more and more distant. Since her father went to jail for trafficking drugs, it's just been Joey and her older sister Bessie. Bess only just recently found out that she was pregnant by her black boyfriend Bodie. Things have been kind of hectic for Joey and her sister lately.**

**I guess that I can kind of see why Joey would be slightly resentful of Jen in light of all things considered. Before Jen came along, Joey and I were extremely close. Now I seem to find myself wanting to spend more and more time with Jen. Guess I could see how that would make Joey feel more than a little left out. That doesn't mean that Joey has a right to take out her frustrations on Jen. It's not her fault Joey and I are slowly drifting apart. I just wish that Joey would at least try to give her a chance. That's not asking too much is it? …. (End Dawson's thoughts)**


	4. The Pilot: part 4 Jen's pov

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my seventh try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one and progresses forwards. It is mostly going to be from the view of Joey, Pacey, Jen and Dawson's thoughts. When I'm near season two story wise I might add in Jack's thoughts as well. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #4**

**(Jen's thoughts)**

**Well, it has been nearly a month since I moved to Capeside. From the minute I opened that cab door and stepped out, Joey has despised me. I have absolutely no idea why either. ….Well, alright so maybe that isn't entirely true. I'm fairly certain that Joey holds a grudge against me because she secretly likes Dawson, can't say that I blame her. From what I'm told, Joey and Dawson have been friend since they were in diapers.**

**Now that I'm round Dawson seems to pay less and less attention to Joey. I feel bad for her; she hasn't had it easy these last few years. Guess she sees me as an out sider, an intruder upon their little trio. To be honest, I feel like one as well. It's not my fault that Dawson developed feelings for me and not Joey. Things just happened that way.**

**I don't want Joey to hate me. Nor do I want to be enemies with her. I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how to get Joey to lower her guard around me. Every time I try to make nice conversation with her, she always has a snide comment to say. I simply cannot win with her. I'm literally at my wits end. The last thing that I want to do is give up on having Joey as a friend. I'm not sure what to do though.**

**I know that it would mean a lot to Dawson if Joey and I became friends. He would never admit to it, but it bothers him that the two of us can't seem to get along. To be completely honest, it bothers me as well. I want nothing more than for the two of us to be friends. I have never really had a girlfriend that I was close to. Back in New York most of my friends were guys.**

**Pacey and I seem to get along nicely at least. Unlike Joey, he welcomed me with open arms. This is probably why I feel so bad for him right now. Pacey made the mistake of crushing on an older woman. To make things worse the older woman turned out to be our new English teacher. He is the one who arranged our little outing to the movies.**

**Pacey found out Ms. Jacobs was going to be there and once he gets an idea in his head, he runs with it. That's actually one of the things I love about Pacey. Unfortunately for him, things didn't quite go the way he had hoped they would. Ms. Jacobs wasn't there alone, she was with her boyfriend. Now poor Pacey has a huge shiner on his face. Looks like he took one hell of a punch.**

**All and all I guess coming to Capeside wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Aside from Joey, I seemed to have been welcomed and befriended. I'm not going to give up on her though. She can't hate me forever the way that I see it. Sooner or later Joey is bound to warm up to me. I look forward to the day that she and I are finally friends. (End Jen's thoughts)**


	5. Dance: part 1 Dawson's pov

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my seventh try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one and progresses forwards. It is mostly going to be from the view of Joey, Pacey, Jen and Dawson's thoughts. When I'm near season two story wise I might add in Jack's thoughts as well. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #5**

**(Dawson's thoughts)**

**Oh, god tonight couldn't have gone any worse. I just made an ass out of myself at the home coming dance. Jen must hate me. I couldn't help myself though. When I saw her dancing with that brain dead jock Cliff Elliot, I lost it. I'm ashamed of how I acted tonight. I just proved Jen right; I'm no different from every other guy she has met.**

**Why did she go to the dance with him? Jen had to have known that it would bother me. Did she do it to make me jealous? If so then mission accomplished. I was definitely seeing green when I saw Jen wrapped in his arms on the dance floor tonight. If Jen ever speaks to me again it will be a miracle. The entire night was a disaster.**

**Why did we have to go to the dance in the first place? I was perfectly content with staying in and watching a few movies. Once I found out that Jen was asked to the dance by Cliff and accepted though? I had no choice but to go. I like Jen way too much to let her slip out of my arms. Maybe I went about things wrong but it's not completely my fault. Jen had to have known that I would be hurt with her going out with another guy.**

**I thought that Jen and I were kind of a thing. Sure, I might not have formerly asked her out. But it's not as though I wasn't working my way up to it. I didn't want to be like every other guy that Jen has dated. I wanted to take things slow. I don't know, maybe I'm just over thinking things. All I can do now is hope that I didn't completely ruin things with Jen after tonight.**

**Tomorrow I'm going to go over to Jen's and apologize for the way that I reacted. There was no excuse for me to be such a jerk. With hopes, I haven't caused too much damage and Jen will find it in her heart to forgive me. I don't want her to write me off completely, not over how stupid I acted. I need a chance to show Jen than I'm truly sorry for my caveman like actions.**

**On the upside, Joey and Pacey seemed to have taken a momentary truce with one another. I caught those two dancing with one another tonight. I have to admit that is the last thing I ever thought that I would see. Naturally they were bickering the entire time but it was mostly a playful banter. Apparently Pacey couldn't seem to stop stepping on Joey's toes.**

**It was a pleasant surprise to see those two getting along for once. On a good day Joey and Pacey can't seem to go five minutes without tossing insults and snide remark at each other. While it might prove to be entertaining on an otherwise boring day, sometimes those two can be downright annoying. I'm not sure what brought upon this brief truce, but it sure was pleasant to see. It is nice to know those two are capable of getting along. ….. (End Dawson's thoughts)**


	6. Dance: part 2 Joey's pov

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination. Author's note: this is my seventh try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one and progresses forwards. It is mostly going to be from the view of Joey, Pacey, Jen and Dawson's thoughts. When I'm near season two story wise I might add in Jack's thoughts as well. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks **

**Chapter #6**

**(Joey's thoughts)**

**Tonight was the night from hell. How did I get stuck dancing with Pacey of all people? Why did I even agree to go to that stupid dance? Oh, that's right because I'm an idiot and found out that Dawson was going. I thought it would be fun to watch him, scowl in jealousy as Jen danced with Cliff. I was right, I found myself enjoying every minute of his pain.**

**It wasn't long before Dawson made an ass out of himself in front of Jen. Boy was that humorous to watch. I have to hand it to Dawson, I did not expect him to try and cut in with Jen while Cliff was dancing with her. That was a ballsy move even for Dawson. I really have to hand it to him; I never would have guessed he was going to do that.**

**Jen didn't seem too happy about the whole ordeal. In fact she looked down right mad. What the hell did she expect to happen though? Jen basically flaunted in Dawson's face that she would be going to the dance with another guy. Did she honestly expect Dawson to just sit back and let her? That's not exactly how he thinks. Dawson has a flare for the dramatic.**

**He went to the dance tonight intent on winning Jen back from Cliff. He saw him as a threat. Can't say that I really blame him either, for a brainless jock Cliff is kind of cute. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that the guy would ever stand a chance in hell with me. I'm just stating the obvious, I'm not blind. If Jen was looking to get a rouse out of Dawson tonight, I would say she succeeded.**

**How I ended up stuck dancing with Pacey all night is beyond me. It was utter torture though. Pacey has absolutely no coordination whatsoever. He kept stepping on my toes the entire night. It was so annoying, I wanted to hit him. My damn feet are killing me now because of Pacey. Where the hell did he learn to dance?**

**I guess the night wasn't a complete disaster. Once Pacey stopped stomping on my toes, we actually managed to have a nice time together. He can be alright company when he's not intent on being a jerk. I'm not sure what brought on this momentary truce, but it was nice to know that Pacey and I could get along for a night without biting each other's heads off. ….. (End Joey's thoughts) **


End file.
